degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Black Hole
'The Degrassi Black Hole '''is the term for when characters from Degrassi have disappeared and not come back. This happens when the writers want to get rid of a certain character. They will either A) explain the character is going away and not coming back ever such as Darcy and Mia, or B) the characters will just disappear and nobody mentions them ever again or where they went. The Degrassi Black Hole is filled with characters who got ''B. Characters Who Have Entered the Hole: * Kendra Mason (seasons 2-3) - Even though she was Spinner's sister, they acted as if she was completely irrelevant on the show. She wasn't even at his wedding. * Chester (season 4) - Made a few short, insignificant appearances. He has been Manny, Darcy, and Chantay's object of affection, until he called Emma a hoe and gave her a wet top. *Chris Sharpe (seasons 3-4) - was supposed to be Emma's love interest, but after they broke up, he was only seen making fun of her for contracting Gonorrhea. After that, he disappeared. *Griffin Pierce-Taylor (season 7) - Had the possibility to have a killer storyline dealing with his HIV, but to the writers, he was only meant to be Paige, Marco, and Ellie's roommate, and also Paige's love interest. *Derek Haig (seasons 5-8) - after season 7, his character was completely useless. *Blue Chessex (seasons 8-9) - after Beat It, Pt. 2 he simply disappeared from the scene. *Sully (seasons 2-3) - member of the soccer team and a short love interest for Manny *Tim (season 5) - serves as a temporary boyfriend to Marco. *Eric (seasons 6-7) - another temporary boyfriend for Marco. *Caitlin Ryan (seasons 1, 3-5, 7 as well as Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High) - Unknown what has happened to her after seeing her in Jesse's Girl. *Malaika (season 10) - Disappeared ever since she got Alli in trouble for smoking. *Sam (season 9) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since Beat It (1) *Jess Martello (seasons 10) - Hasn't been seen since Halo (1) *Reese (season 8-9) - Disappeared after the episode Heart Of Glass. *Nadia Yamir (seasons 2-3) - a friend of Kendra's, who disappeared with her *Oskar (season 1) - appeared for only one season before disappearing, but was on the Spirit Squad and basketball team Possible Characters Who Might Be In the Hole: And possibly Leia Chang and Declan Coyne, who may be coming back on set. Right now it's heavily hinted that Leia will be back for the graduation episode in season 11 and that Declan will be back as well. Peter Stone may have seemed to disappear, but in the earlier episodes of season ten it has been stated that he is at college. Spike Nelson has never really disappeared. She just lives with Archie at her house with their son, Jack Simpson. Since Emma is not on the show anymore, she's not really metioned too much. Hazel Aden had graduated in season 5, although she was a regular, she was the only graduate that never gave a clear answer to where she was going. It has been assumed that she went off to college. Jesse Stefanovic didn't disappear, but hasn't been seen on camera since Ellie broke up with him. Laura Kwan former English teacher at Degrassi from seasons 1-9, it is unknown why she left her job. Ms. Dawes took her place in Season 10. Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Minor Character Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi Category:Male Characters